A Hunter Reunion
by Loreal
Summary: When someone from Rick Hunter's past is murdered, he must make some very life-changing decisions which involve the victim's granddaughter.


A HUNTER REUNION

BY: LML

The woman drove at the speed limit, heading into L.A. They'd be at the precinct soon, and the reunion would be a happy one. It had been all Hunter could talk about while she packed her bags, and Vera was certain that Rick Hunter would be overjoyed to see how Hunter had turned out. But the reunion wasn't the only reason she was heading back into L.A. There was something Vera needed, and she knew that Rick Hunter was the only one who could help her and her granddaughter.

She looked over at her granddaughter, who had just fallen asleep in the seat beside her. "Just think, little one." Vera said to herself. "In just a little while you'll be reunited with someone who really cares about you. He's going to be a very big help to us."

Suddenly, something caught her attention. That something was another car coming directly behind them, and at a much faster speed than they were heading. He was going to hit them, she realized as she swerved, trying to avoid the impact. Too late. Her last conscious moments were hearing Hunter scream and call out her name. And then there was blackness.

"Grandma! Grandma!"

Rick Hunter leant back in the drivers' seat of his car and pressed down on the accelerator. It had been a fantastic few days off from work, and now he was going to just head back to his house, unpack his bags, and take a long, hot shower. He'd spent the last week in the mountains with an old friend, fishing, playing cards, and having one hell of a time. It was high time Hunter had taken a vacation. Ever since Vicki's death things had been very rough for him. Her son Tommy had been sent to live with his father Matt, and Vicki's house had been put up for sale just six months after her death.

As Hunter approached the upcoming intersection, he spotted in the distance what appeared to be a very terrible car accident. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of his car. He approached the scene, and noticed that there were no emergency vehicles present yet. He headed closer and noticed that there were two people in the car, a woman and a young child.

Hunter reached the vehicle, which was not in flames yet, but he didn't doubt the fact that it would go up any moment. "I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you."

The little girl made some movement, but the woman made no sign of showing she'd heard his statement. Hunter reached through the broken window and took hold of the inside door handle.

"It's stuck! I already tried but it's broken."

"What's your name, honey?"

"Hunter. My name is Hunter Donovan, and that's my Grandma. Her name's Vera Donovan. She won't move at all! What do I do to help her?"

"Are you hurt, Hunter?"

"No, I don't think so. But I want to get out of here. Grandma isn't moving. What should I do?"

"I'm going to get you out of the car first, and then I'm going to try and get your grandma out, okay? But here's what I need you to do for me first. I want you to duck down and cover your head with your arms. I'm going to break the rest of this glass out of the window so I can get you out, but I don't want you or your grandmother to be hit by any broken shards of glass."

Rick watched as the kid ducked down and then covered her head with her jacket. He stepped forward and proceeded to remove the glass from the window. He reached through and pulled the little girl from the car. He set her down on the sidewalk a few feet away and headed back for the woman still trapped in the car.

He went around and was able to free the woman from the car, but once she was freed, he could see why she'd made no signs of movement. She was unconscious, and as Hunter began CPR he had a sinking feeling that the woman wasn't going to regain consciousness.

Two hours later, in the waiting area of Wilshire Memorial Hospital, Lieutenant Hunter sat with the eight-year old child of a woman whose baby he'd delivered one night. He was amazed at how much the tiny baby he'd known had grown into a very beautiful girl.

"Hunter, I need to ask you some questions about what happened tonight. Do you think that would be all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Rick looked at the little girl for a moment, and then began to ask his questions. "What happened tonight? How did the accident happen?"

"Grandma said that we were going to go see the man she'd told me about. She said he helped my mom and me when I was a little baby. We were in the car and she was driving, but then something happened. It felt like someone had hit us from behind, and the next thing I knew there you were. Is my grandma going to be okay?"

"We're not sure yet, honey. That's why we're waiting, so the doctors can figure out what is going on. I'm sure someone will come and tell us something soon. Are you hungry?"

Hunter nodded, and Rick pulled out a candy bar from the nearby machine. He watched the girl eat the candy and then as the little smile crept across her face.

"Hunter, I need you to think back to what happened after your car went off into the ditch. Can you tell me what you did after the car stopped moving?"

"I looked over to see what was happening and I saw Grandma leaning against the stearingwheel. She wasn't moving, so I tried to grab her arm and shake it to get her attention. She didn't move, and I knew something was wrong. Grandma never doesn't pay attention to me."

"Can you tell time, honey?" She nodded. "Good. I need you to think. Can you remember what time the clock on the dashboard said? Did you look at it at all?"

"No. We weren't there long, but itwas a few minutes maybe until you came and helped us. When will we know something? Will they let her go home tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just wait to see what the doctors have to say, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for helping me and my grandma tonight."

"You're welcome." Rick reached out and squeezed the little girl's hand when she held it out to him. "Give me five."

Just then, a man in a white coat came out and headed straight for the lieutenant and the child in the waiting room. Rick knew what he was going to say by the heaviness in his steps and the drop in his shoulders.

"Are you waiting for information on the victim from the car accident, Lieutenant?"

"Yes I am, Doctor. This is the victim's granddaughter."

"Is my Grandma going to be okay? When can I see her?"

"Lieutenant, maybe you'd like the little girl to leave the room for a minute?" The doctor quipped as he looked from Rick to the child.

"I want to stay and see what's happening. I want to see my grandma."

Rick reached out and took a hold of Hunter's little hand. "Hunter, I really think I need a soda. Do you think you could go and get one out of that machine down the hall for me please?" He handed her two-dollar bills, also telling her to get one for herself.

He watched as the little girl headed in the direction of the soda machine, and then he turned to the doctor. "She didn't make it, did she?"

"No, Lieutenant, the woman didn't make it. We tried everything we could think of to save her life, but despite all our efforts she succumbed to a massive head trauma due to the accident. Would you like to see her while I tell the little girl about her grandmother?"

"No, Doctor, I think I'll tell Hunter myself."

"Lieutenant, I remember you from a long time ago. You came in with the child's mother eight years ago when she went into labor on the street. You delivered that child, Lieutenant. I was the paramedic who was at the scene when Ms. Donovan went into labor. Find out who killed her mother."

Rick looked at the doctor for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I was here with Cheryl Donovan when she had her child eight years ago. I wish I could have done more to help Cheryl instead of having to just investigate her murder."

The doctor headed back in the direction of the emergency room, and Rick sat back down on one of the chairs. He watched to see that Hunter made her way back to him without any trouble. When she reappeared with two cans of soda, he told her that they would have to leave.

"But why? I want to see my grandma. She said we were going to see the man named Rick Hunter. She said that I'd get to meet the man who my mom asked for help when I was born."

Rick knelt down and looked directly into Hunter's eyes. "Hunter, I am Rick Hunter. I'm the man your grandmother told you about all these years."

Hunter looked at the tall man who'd pulled her out of the car and had tried to rescue her grandmother too. "When can we see my grandma, Mr. Hunter?"

Now he had to tell her the truth. But how should he tell her the truth without traumatizing her?

"Hunter, look at me for a moment. Your grandmother was very badly hurt when we brought her into the hospital. She was hurt very badly, and because of that she didn't make it. Right now your grandmother and you mother are together up in heaven."

Hunter stood there, shocked and bewildered by what she'd just been told. "So what happens to me now? Where do I go, Mr. Hunter?"

Rick picked Hunter up, put her on his hip, and left the hospital. They headed over to the homicide division. Rick figured that Charlie DeVane would still be at the station, and therefore would be able to help him figure out what to do with this case.

"Lieutenant Hunter, Captain DeVane will see you now."

Rick entered with little Hunter holding onto his neck very tightly. Charlie caught a glimpse of this and smiled for a second.

"Well, Rick, what have you brought her in for, running up and hugging you?"

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet Hunter Donovan. She's Cheryl Donovan's little girl."

"This beautiful little girl is that tiny baby that you delivered eight years ago? That's hard to believe. Look at how beautiful she's turned out."

"She looks just like Cheryl did. She's got all her mother's looks. However, we have a slight problem. Hunter and her grandmother were in an accident this evening, and Vera Donovan, unfortunately, didn't make it. Now she has no one to take care of her."

"Take her to Juvie."

"I can't do that, Charlie. Besides, I don't think Cheryl would want me to do that. I think that if Cheryl were able to tell me what she wanted, I think she'd have wanted me to take her home until we can find something else."

"Leave her here with me for a few minutes, Rick. I'm going to talk to her alone, and then I'm going to talk to you."

Rick knelt down and tried to put Hunter down, but she wouldn't let go. "Hunter, Charlie needs to talk to you for a minute, and then I'll be right back."

"But I don't want you to leave me. You're the one my grandma talked about, and my Mommy knew you. I don't have any family left. Grandma was all I had. Please, Mr. DeVane, please let me stay with him. Don't send me away to an orphanage!"

"Okay, Hunter. It's okay." DeVane lifted the phone and began dialing a number.

"Yeah, this is Captain Charles DeVane here over in the Homicide Division. I need to speak to Liana Curry." He didn't say anything for quite a while, but then, "Hi, Liana, this is Captain DeVane. Could you come over here to my office at the Homicide Division please? Yes, I know it's late but it's important. Okay, thanks."

Within ten or fifteen minutes, Liana Curry entered the office. She nodded at Rick and Charlie. "Who is this pretty little girl?"

"This is Hunter Donovan. And there is something that needs to be discussed." Rick looked at Liana and then nodded towards Hunter.

"Captain DeVane, could you take little Hunter outside for a few minutes please?"

Charlie reached out and took Hunter's little hand and tried to detach her from Rick's neck. "Come with me, sweety. Let's give Rick and Liana a chance to talk for a minute. Okay?"

"I want to stay with Mr. Hunter!"

Charlie lifted Hunter from the floor; and Rick reached up and removed little Hunter's arms from his neck.

"Go with Charlie for a few minutes. I promise you, I'll see you in a few minutes." Rick looked at Hunter's face, now beginning to cover with tears.

When Charlie had finally managed to leave the office, Liana turned to stare fully at Rick. "So, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, from what I was told by Hunter, both she and her grandmother Vera Donovan were involved in a car wreck this even. I was the first on the scene of the accident, and I was able to free the both of them from the vehicle. Hunter was fine, but Vera suffered some serious injuries as a result of the accident. She died a short while ago over at Wilshire Memorial Hospital. Since I know Hunter and I've known her family for some time, I think she'd be safe with me. After all, I am a police officer and can handle anything which comes my way."

"How did your history with her first start? How did you meet her family in the beginning?"

"Well, eight years ago her mother, Cheryl Donovan, went into labor on a street corner. By the time the paramedics arrived, the baby was coming, and I was one of the people who helped to deliver Hunter. Later I learned that both Cheryl and her child were tangled up with an illegal adoption attorney. After I learned everything, Cheryl had already been murdered, so I helped Cheryl's mother Very gain custody of Hunter."

"How did the baby get the name Hunter?"

"Cheryl didn't have a name for the baby by the time I reached the hospital, and when she met me she asked me if it would be all right to name the child after me."

"Okay. Here's the deal. This little girl is going to need a very good support system. She's going to grieve soon for the loss of her grandmother, and with that there will also come some feelings of abandonment as a result of her mother's death. I need to know that you're going to be there for that child no matter what the situation is. Do you think you're prepared to handle that, Rick?"

"That isn't something that's even worth asking. Liana, the fact here isn't that Hunter lost her mother to murder eight years ago and her grandmother in a car crash this evening, which by the way has the ear markings of murder as well. I already told you that I'm willing and ready to take on the responsibility. But I do need to say that if I take her, she'll form a stronger attachment to me, and when you people come to take her to another home she'll respond to that by begging to stay. I'd love to take her and keep her, but I'm a single man living in a house which although is certainly large enough for a family, there is no woman there for her. She's going to need a woman in her life eventually. What would I do when that time comes?"

"You're right. I'm going to let you take her home with you tonight, and then tomorrow I'm going to make the formal request that you be named her legal guardian. But I need to warn you that it won't be easy. She's going to need to grieve eventually, and it could come out in different forms. But when she does grieve for her grandmother, the feelings about her mother will come out as well. That's where you need to be the strongest for her that you can. She'll need someone to be there for her."

"Thank you, Liana. You won't regret this."

Just then little Hunter opened the door and came back into the room with a deck of cards. "Please, Mr. Hunter? Please let me stay with you. I want to be with someone who knows me, and not with strangers. Please? It's what my mom would've wanted you to do."

"Now here's the hard part. How are people going to call either of you by Hunter? Her first name is the same as your last name. That should be very interesting to see."

Rick smiled at the woman. "Don't worry about that, I think we can handle that. Can't we, Hunter?"

"Does this mean I get to go home with you, Mr. Hunter?"

"You bet it does, and there's something I want you to do first."

"What's that?"

"Don't call me Mr. Hunter. Mr. Hunter was my father. My name is Rick."

"Thanks, Rick. Thanks for saying you'll take me with you."

As the two were leaving Liana motioned for Rick to stop for a moment. "Wait one minute for me, Hunter. I'll be right there."

He turned back to Liana and looked at her. "Rick, one more thing. How long was she in the car with her grandmother?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I don't think it was that long. She said that when they were run off the road the guy left them in the ditch and a few minutes later I showed up. Why are you asking?"

"Because, Rick, you need to be prepared for her to go through some reaction to the trauma she's been through. Just be prepared for anything like nightmares, or anxiety attacks whenever she gets into a car, or if she should see something like another car accident on television or on the street. Just be careful. She could deal very badly with the death of her grandmother."

When they reached Rick's house Hunter bounded out of the car and headed inside just ahead of Rick. She headed into the living room and looked at all the pictures adorning Rick's coffee table. Right away she noticed a picture of Rick and her mother lying on a stretcher, about to be taken into the hospital.

"That's Mommy. Grandma has the same picture at her house. She says that you gave it to her when you helped her make it okay to take me back to San Diego."

Rick looked at the picture. It clearly showed Cheryl Donovan lying on a stretcher holding her newborn baby girl, and him standing beside her. He thought about that night. He realized how long it had been since he'd even thought about Cheryl and her daughter.

"Hey. You know what I think? I think I could go for something to eat. How about you? Do you want something to eat?"

"Could we have some burgers and French fries?"

"I think I've got some hamburger in my fridge, and I think there are some French fries in the freezer. Why don't you and I both make dinner together."

Rick had just made sure Hunter was safely tucked into the guest bedroom, and now it was time to do some things around the house while he had the time. While he worked, though, he couldn't help but think about Cheryl and her daughter and how they first met. His mind wandered back eight years earlier when all of this had first started.

Cheryl stood on the corner, waiting for the moment when the light would change and she could cross. Suddenly the pains started. "Aaah!"

Rick Hunter was driving his police issue clunker when he saw the girl on the ground and a crowd gathering around her. He asked a woman nearby what happened and she explained that the young girl had just pressed the button on the light to signal that she was crossing the street, grabbed her stomach and collapsed to the ground. Hunter went over to his car and picked up the microphone from his radio.

"William56."

"William56 go."

"I have a young girl about to give birth at the corner of San Pedro and Second Street. I need a Paramedic."

When he'd finished, he went back to the girl's side. He asked her what her name was, and she told him that her name was Cheryl. He told her to relax, practice her breathing, and jus hang on. In just a few minutes the paramedics arrived. Hunter was informed that the baby was coming then and there and that his assistance was needed. Both he and the medic talked Cheryl through the pregnancy, and her daughter entered into the world with several spectators clapping right after.

As he sat there thinking about that night, he remembered what Cheryl had said to him at the hospital later on when he asked about the baby's name. He'd chatted with her a minute or two before she finally came up with an idea.

"Hey. What would you say if I named the baby Hunter, after you?"

"A girl named Hunter. Why not."

He also remembered the fair amount of teasing he'd received from his co-workers when he entered the precinct later on. They'd teased him mercilessly, and there had even been a few gifts from the best baby boutique in L.A.

He never finished his housework that night, because he ended up falling asleep in the middle of his memories. But that didn't bother him one bit.

The next morning, Rick was supposed to head back to work. However, with Hunter here, he couldn't leave her just yet. He called into the precinct and requested some more time off. Charlie agreed to it, and told Rick that he could take as much as he needed. "Hunter Donovan needs you right now. I know what happened last night, and I've already discussed it with Juvie. They're willing to push your request through, so you will be Hunter's legal guardian. Just be there for that little girl. She's what is most important."

"Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate it."

Rick had just sat down to watch the morning news, when he remembered what Liana had said the night before. He decided to do some work around the house while Hunter was still sleeping. He'd started his unpacking the night before after he'd helped Hunter get settled into the guest bedroom, and hadn't gotten too far when he began to feel very tired. He decided to just leave the rest of it until morning, and that was precisely what he did. Now he had just finished unpacking his suitcase and was placing suitcase on the top shelf of his closet when he heard something from behind. He slowly turned around and stared intently into the dark hallway.

"Morning, Rick. What do you want for breakfast?"

He smiled and laughed to himself. "Morning, Hunter. Shouldn't I be asking you what you want for breakfast?"

"I just want to do my part so you won't have to do everything for me. Besides, I'm a great cook. If I help out around here then maybe I could stay here for good."

Rick closed his closet door and headed out into the hallway. He took Hunter's little hand and guided her downstairs. Once in the kitchen he sat her down in a chair and sat down opposite her.

"Hunter, you don't have to do anything to make me want to let you stay here. I wouldn't care if you couldn't cook, or even if you didn't want to. I took you because I wanted to, not because I had to." He laughed out loud at his own joke and looked at the girl.

"Rick, I know what Grandma said Mom was like, but what was she like when you knew her? Did she really want to keep me or did she want to give me up? Grandma told me that she really wanted to keep me, but that lady Felicia Green said it would be better to give me to a family where I would have both a mom and dad."

How would he get out of this one? Of course he could tell her that her mother wanted to keep her, which in itself was the absolute truth. But what of the story of Felicia Green? How could he explain all the complicated details surrounding Hunter's birth and Cheryl's murder?

"Your mother was a very good person who loved her little girl very very much. In fact, when the nurses at the hospital wanted to take you to the nursery your mother wouldn't let them. She said you were going to stay right there in her arms forever, and I believe she meant it. But Felicia Green wasn't such a great person. She didn't think it was right for your mom and Grandmother to keep you. She told your mom some lies, which your mother didn't believe for one second. But as long as I knew your mother she was a good person who never ever wanted to lose her little girl."

"But when Mom died Grandma took me in, and now she's gone. Why would someone want to take her away from me like they did my mom? It's not fair."

Hunter began to cry, the first time she'd even cried since her grandmother's death the night before. Rick got up from his seat and went around to the other side of the table and picked Hunter up out of the chair. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch, letting Hunter curl up in his lap and cry. He sat there with her for a while, just letting her cry until all her energy was spent. He felt terrible for what this kid was going through, first to be born into a good family who, if they'd all been together would have taken wonderful care of her. And then to lose her mother to a baby seller, and now to lose her grandmother to a devastating car accident.

But wait a minute. The car was forced off the road. It was no accident, but murder. Vera Donovan was murdered, and this left Hunter in a very vulnerable situation.

In another part of the city, Felicia Green was talking on the phone to someone who obviously worked for her. She looked stone-faced as she stared at the picture of Vera Donovan's wrecked car.

"I don't care how you go about it, just that you go about it and get the job done. The problem should have been taken care of eight years ago, but we didn't think it was necessary. Cheryl was going to give up the child, and Randy would've been paid quite well, as would the rest of us." Long pause and then, "Just do what I'm paying you for! Get the kid away from that damned cop, and get her here to me." Another long pause. Felicia was obviously very upset about the way things had gone so far. Finally she spoke one last time. "What I'm going to do with that adorable little girl is something I should've done eight years ago, sick or not. I'm going to place her in a nice, safe home where that meddling cop Rick Hunter won't find her. If he hadn't shown up when did, you could've rescued the kid and made certain that Vera Donovan was out of the picture for good. At least you got half of your job accomplished, but I'm not paying you for half-assed work. I'm paying you for a job done right. If you don't get it done, I'll find someone else who will."

Rick had just tucked a blanket around Hunter, who'd fallen asleep in his arms. In all honesty, she'd cried herself to sleep, while Rick had sat there, just holding her and comforting her. He'd been running Hunter's story over and over in his mind, and then it came to him. He had to call Charlie. This was a homicide case, and he was a Lieutenant in the Homicide division.

Just then there was a knock on his front door. He went and opened it, surprised to see Charlie standing on the other side of it.

"Hi, Charlie. Come on in."

"Where's little Hunter, in the other room reading one of those interesting magazines you've got on your coffee table?"

"Sound asleep on the couch. We were talking this morning and she started crying. I think things are finally sinking in and she's starting to realize the fact that she doesn't have her grandmother any longer."

"It happens, Rick. It's terrible, but it does happen. It had to sink in sometime, and you know as well as I do that she's better off here with you than in some shelter."

"Charlie, all I could do was just sit there and hold that little girl in my arms and just let her cry. I'll tell you something, it made me feel very helpless to just sit there and listen to her cry, knowing full well that all I can do is to just be there for her right now."

DeVane nodded. He knew what it was to sit and just be there for someone when they needed to just be held and listened to. God knew that as a cop he faced every time he'd had to make death notifications. "Rick, I'm assigning this to Novak. She'll be in charge of the case officially, but I want you to be a part of it too. You've had a history with her family. You investigated her mother's murder, and you knew her grandmother. You also brought in Felicia Green and you were the one who went after Randy Johnson. You're a key player in this case, Rick, and I can't think of any better way for you to honor Cheryl and Vera's memories than for you to have a part in bringing this chapter in Hunter's life to a close."

"Charlie, I'm considering adopting her. I can't see putting her into foster care, just to accomplish something similar to what had been attempted eight years ago. I'm going to be here for Hunter for as long as it takes, but when it's over I want to be there for her forever. I think this morning has made me think about what I want in life. I want a family, and I think Hunter is family."

Charlie smiled. "But there is the question of how you're going to justify the name. Hunter? Hunter? Somehow I don't see it as a conventional name. But then again, I've heard worse nowadays. I guess this means I can't call you Hunter anymore. No one would know which one of you was being addressed."

"You're right, but I'm sure we could figure it out eventually. I mean how many kids talk to me anyway, and how many adults would be joking around with her about things I've said or done? I'm sure it would be just fine."

Just then, Hunter appeared in the doorway of the living room. Rick smiled at the little girl, and motioned her over to him.

"Well, look who's awake. How you feeling, little one?"

"I'm hungry. Could we get something to eat soon?"

"Sure we can. In fact, I think all three of us could use something to eat. Hunter Donovan, I'd like you to meet Charlie DeVane. He's the captain at the police station where I work. And he said that he'd like to take us out for lunch."

"Thank you, Mr. DeVane." Hunter smiled at Rick and Charlie. "Where are we going to go for lunch?"

Charlie, having by this time realized that he couldn't give Rick the ribbing he really was due, decided to just let it go. "I'm not sure yet. Let's just go take a good look around here in the downtown area and see what you'd like to try. How does that sound to you?"

Hunter nodded in agreement and looked at Rick. "Rick, what's going to happen to me now that my Grandma is gone?"

Rick looked at Charlie for some help, but Charlie wasn't going to dig himself into anything he couldn't get out of. Rick was asking him to help him explain this to an eight-year old girl, but he'd never been the Mr. Rogers type.

"Charlie told me that we're looking for the person who ran your grandmother's car off the road last night. Now I need to know did you get a look at the car that hit you or at the driver of the car?"

"All I saw was a black car with one of its front lights cracked."

Rick smiled at the little girl. She truly was Cheryl's little girl. He could not only see the resemblance physically, but he could tell their attitudes were the same. Cheryl had been a bright, funny, and very determined young woman, characteristics that were clearly visible in Hunter now. Rick had often wondered what Cheryl was like as a child, and he supposed that this was what she must have resembled.

"Now, how about that lunch? I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." Charlie smirked at the pair and headed towards the door.

After they'd eaten at a small restaurant, located in an area away from prying eyes, Charlie told them that he needed to be heading back to the station.

"Rick, could we go back to Grandma's to get some things that I have there? There's also a letter from Mom that Grandma wanted me to have. She told me that she kept it in her room. Is it okay to get it now?"

"Hunter," Charlie looked at the little girl for a minute and then continued. "I think it would be a great idea if you and Rick spent the day at your grandmother's house. I think there are some things he needs to tell you about your mom and her letter."

So, that's what they did. Rick took Hunter to San Diego, and they spent the day going through the house, collecting things Hunter wanted. When the pair reached the house, they ran into a neighbor who was curious who the man was.

"Rick knew my Mom." That was all Hunter said before Rick suggested she go inside and find some things she'd like to take back to his house.

While she was inside, Rick explained to the neighbor about Vera's accident and what was going to happen with Hunter from then on.

"Vera told me about the letter her daughter wrote to the man who helped her when she was in L.A. She said that there was something in that letter that you should see, something that she felt you missed when you first read it."

"I actually didn't read the whole letter. I received it in the mail and read the important part to her. I read the part that said Cheryl wanted to come back here with the baby and that she wanted her mother to help her raise the child. Beyond that I didn't read anymore. I just didn't think to finish the letter."

"Well, Mr. Hunter, I think you'd better read it. After all, you are doing just what Cheryl would've wanted."

Rick thanked the neighbor and headed inside the house to help Hunter with her things. He first saw a living room with a television, VCR, and a large cabinet he suspected held numerous videotapes. He started to look throughout the rest of the house and finally found Hunter in her room.

"Would you like me to help you with anything, Hunter?"

"I can't reach the suitcases. They're in Grandma's closet. And can you get Mom's letter? Grandma kept it in a metal box, which had a lock and key with it. It's in the closet also."

Rick left Hunter's room and headed down the hall to the only other bedroom in the house. He found that he was right; it was Vera Donovan's room. He opened the closet door and immediately spotted the metal box on one of the higher shelves. He spotted the key sitting on top of it and opened the box. Inside he found the envelope with Cheryl's handwriting on it. It was the letter she'd written to him and sent him in the mail, the one he never finished reading. Beneath the envelope he found several pictures of Vera, Cheryl, and Hunter's baby pictures. He also found the birth certificate, adoption papers, and one other very official looking item.

Rick took the box and grabbed for the suitcases on the shelf above the one where he found the box. He exited the closet and sat down on Vera's neatly made bed to read the letter he never finished reading all those years before.

"Dear Sergeant Hunter. I'm writing this letter to you to tell you that I'm going back to San Diego to be with my mother. I think little Hunter should know her grandma, and I think I need to make peace with my mother. I want to say thank you to you for everything you've done for my baby and me. I'll never know how to repay you fully, so here is how I can start. I need to tell you the truth about a few things. First of all, I'm not married. I ran away from home about a year ago when I was fourteen and came out here to L.A. That was where I ran into Angela Wilder. She introduced me to Felicia Green, who introduced me to a man named Randy Johnson. He is the father of this child, but both he and Felicia are pressuring me into giving this child up for adoption. At first I believed it would be the best thing to do for my baby, but now that I have her with me I can see that I would be making a very large mistake to give her up. I'm telling you this because should something happen with either my mother or myself and if neither of us is able to care for this child, I have a very large favor to ask of you. Should the time come when my little girl can't be with her mother or grandmother, I would like you, Sergeant Hunter, to raise my child. I truly hope that day should never come, but if it does at least I will know Hunter is with someone who will love her and who will be there to tell her the truth of her family. Hunter means everything to me, and you have already been an important part of her life. After all, you were the one who helped deliver her that night. I would say that makes you a part of the family, hers and mine. I know it's an awful lot to ask of you, but it would mean a great deal to me if you would do me this honor should it come down to that. Love, Cheryl."

Rick stared at the letter in his hand. How could he have missed this the first time? Then the thought occurred to him that maybe he wanted to miss it. He realized that he wanted Vera to take Hunter and raise her. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Hunter's voice.

"Rick, will you help me pack my things into those suitcases you pulled out?"

"Sure."

He watched as she pulled the suitcases into her room and began to put some of her clothing into one of them. Rick entered and began to help her pack her favorite things into another of the suitcases. As he packed her belongings he couldn't help but think about Cheryl's words in the letter. Cheryl had specifically requested that if something were to happen to her or her mother, that Rick Hunter be the one to look after her child.

It only took the two of them a few hours to pack up everything Hunter wanted to take with her. Rick had just finished carrying out a box of videos out to the car, when Hunter came out with something in her hand.

"Rick, I found this on the kitchen table. Grandma never leaves papers on the kitchen table. It looks like it's important."

Rick took the paper, and noticed that it was a very legal looking document. He opened the envelope and found something he never expected to see.

"Charlie, This was found on the kitchen table in the house. Hunter found it and brought it to me. It's a letter from Felicia Green, and it's addressed to Vera Donovan."

"Felicia Green isn't she still in jail? We put her away for complicity in the murders of Cheryl Donovan and Angela Wilder."

"I did some checking, Charlie. She was released last month. This letter is a threat to Vera. She says in the letter that Vera had better be careful if she knows what's good for her."

"And you think she got a chance to read this letter?"

"Yes I do. In fact, I think it was the main reason for her bringing Hunter back here to Los Angeles. I think she was coming back here to look me up to ask for help. She wanted to protect Hunter from that woman."

In another part of the city, in a darkened office building, Felicia Green sat at her desk, just reading over a file. As she was reading she noticed that the door opened and in walked a man and woman.

"Please sit down, Mr. and Mrs. Keelson."

"Miss Green, we'll pay any amount of money to adopt a child. We don't necessarily want a newborn or even a baby if it isn't possible. I can't have my own children, and to be honest with you I would really do anything for the chance to be a mother."

Mrs. Keelson began to cry as she spoke. Felicia looked at the sobbing woman as she put on a very grave face.

"Mrs. Keelson, I've been doing some checking since our last conversation, and I think I may have found you and your husband a child. She's approximately eight years of age, and she's been in a very abusive home for the past eight years. She was abandoned as a baby, and the foster family she was placed in abused her physically, mentally, and sexually. She's going to need extensive therapy in order to help her deal with what has been done to her over the last few years. But I must warn you both that this will be very costly."

She reached onto her desk, opened a folder, and withdrew a picture of Hunter Donovan and handed it over to Mrs. Keelson.

Back at Rick's house, Hunter had just finished watching a video of her mother, Cheryl, in a school play shortly before she ran away from home. Rick and Charlie had poured over the letter from Felicia Green to Vera Donovan ever since it had been brought into the precinct. Hunter had grown bored and had asked to go back to Rick's for some dinner. Now, it was growing late, and Rick felt that it was time both he and Hunter got some sleep.

"Time to get some sleep, Hunter." Rick entered the living room and turned off the television. "We've got a long day tomorrow, and you need some rest."

"But I don't want to get some sleep. I miss Grandma. Will she have a funeral, Rick?"

Rick walked over to the couch and sat down beside Hunter, who had curled up with the afghan that Rick had wrapped around her earlier that morning. He reached out and Hunter curled up against him. He sat there for a few seconds, trying to think of the right thing to say to her.

"Hunter, your grandmother will have a funeral, I promise you that."

"Rick, what's going to happen to me when you find the person who killed my grandma? Where will I go?"

Rick thought about it for a minute. Should he tell her about what the letter said? He knew that she wanted to stay with him, but would that change? And was it the right thing to do for Hunter? Hunter would eventually need someone to explain things to her years down the road. He knew that the letter stated what Cheryl wanted, but was it the same for Vera? Well, if nothing else, he could tell Hunter about her mother's wishes concerning her daughter.

"Hunter, I think it's time you and I had a talk. It's about your mother, and what she would have wanted for you."

It took Rick about an hour to explain everything to Hunter, and to have her understand the whole point of what was happening. By the time he'd finished, Hunter had fallen asleep wrapped in the afghan and curled up against Rick's side. He rose from the couch, lifted Hunter from where she'd fallen asleep, and carried her upstairs to her room. He tucked her into the double bed and made certain that the nightlight was turned on just in case.

He was reading in his bedroom, when he suddenly heard something downstairs. He put down his newspaper, turned on the hall light, and began walking down to the first floor. He reached the bottom of the staircase and saw a light dimly blinking from somewhere. He headed toward the light, but he never made it. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at the back of his head, near to the base of his skull. He tried to fight back, but everything went black before he could even comprehend that he'd been hit with a blunt instrument.

Later, Rick woke to the sounds of voices all around him, and bright lights shining throughout the room. "Hunter. Is Hunter all right?"

"Rick, stay where you are. You've got some pretty superficial wounds, but you might have a concussion. Hunter's all right."

"How? What, who, where?"

Charlie DeVane reached down and held the younger man down. "Just stay put, Rick. Hunter woke up when she thought she heard something, and she hid in the closet in your bedroom. The guy didn't find her. When we got here he was busy ransacking your house, trying to make it look like a random brake-in gone wrong."

"Who is she with right now?"

"I sent her outside with O'Hern. Kitty can handle her for a few minutes until we're certain you're okay. Just let the paramedics do their job."

"I'm fine, Charlie. But I'm just wondering about something. Who called you guys?"

"One of your neighbors. She noticed a suspicious car out in front of your house. When we got here the engine was running and the driver's side door was opened."

"Captain?" Chris Novak entered and stood beside Charlie. "The guy says he was hired by Felicia Green. He was paid to come and get the kid, and to take care of Lieutenant Hunter. Then he was supposed to take the kid to Felicia Green."

"Felicia Green? I thought she was in prison for black-marketing adoptions and the complicity in the murders of Cheryl Donovan and Angela Wilder." Rick's face registered the worry even as he spoke the words out loud.

"I'll get on that, Rick, I promise. In the meantime, you've got an eight-year old who is very scared right now. Just worry about her for now." Novak looked from Rick to Charlie and then at the front door. "Captain, should I tell O'Hern that it's all right to bring Hunter back inside now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Thanks, Novak."

As Chris exited the room, Charlie turned to two uniforms and said, "All right. We're putting the Lieutenant here and the child into protective custody. Then we're going to try and find this Felicia Green. If I'm right, she's trying to get hold of the child who got away from her when she was a tiny baby. I wouldn't be surprised if she's up to her old tricks again and is planning on illegally adopting this child out to a couple who'll never let her know the truth."

"Charlie, we have to explain this to Hunter. Liana Curry told me she might experience some aftereffects of the trauma she went through when she was in the accident. If it's possible, do you think you could put the two of us together?"

"Rick, I've seen how well she reacts to you. She's better off with you than with anyone else. I'm sure we can find a place for the two of you together."

An hour later, two uniformed officers escorted Rick and Hunter into a safe house. It was a large hotel suite, two adjoining rooms, one being a bedroom and the other being a living room and small kitchenette.

"Thanks, Ramirez, we really appreciate you helping out like this."

"No problem, Lieutenant Hunter. I've got two little ankle-biters myself. I know how they can be. Now unfortunately the two of you are going to have to share the bedroom. We've made sure there are two beds in the room, but we need to keep your guard out here in this outer room. The guard shift is being switched every eight hours. I've got the first shift, then either Valdez or Erickson will take over after me."

"Come on, little one. It's time for bed. You've had one busy night, and you need your sleep."

Rick had tucked Hunter into her bed, and was about to drift off to sleep himself when he heard a small whimper from the next bed. At first he thought he was hearing things, but then he heard another little whimper. He got up and stepped over to the next bed.

"Hunter? Hunter, are you okay, sweet heart?"

Rick looked down at the pillow by Hunter's little face. He could clearly see the little teardrops trickling down her face. He reached out and lifted Hunter from where she lay, still asleep but crying. He went over to the large armchair and sat down in the chair with Hunter in his arms.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He sat there with her in his lap for a little while and waited for Hunter to wake up. When she did, she looked up at Rick with a look that spoke volumes.

"Rick, why does someone want to hurt my family? Why did they kill my mommy and then Grandma?"

"I don't know, sweety, but that's what we're trying to find out. But I'm going to make you a promise. As long as you and I are together, I'm going to make sure nothing ever happens to you. Now I knew your mom for a little while, and I also knew your grandma too. I know that they both wanted the best for you, and that they were willing to do whatever it took to make it happen."

He looked at the little girl who'd come to mean so much to him in just a short amount of time. He could see she was confused and scared, but he could also tell that she had the ability to understand just about everything he'd told her so far. He really loved this little one.

It didn't take Felicia Green long to learn that one of the men she'd hired had been arrested and had failed to complete his job. She was very upset and angered at this latest news. It had taken her only a few hours to sell the Keelsons on the idea of little Hunter Donovan. She'd even drawn up the necessary paperwork to make it look as though the child had been in the system and had suffered tremendous amounts. And now she found out that the one person she'd thought more than capable of getting the job done, was sitting in jail.

"Well," she thought, "if you want a job done right you'd better do it yourself."

Charlie DeVane sat at his desk, staring intently at the file in front of him. He lifted the phone and dialed a number. "Hi. It's me. How are they? Good. No no, nothing wrong on this end, just making sure everything is on the up and up with this one. Okay, well let me know if anything changes. Bye."

He replaced the phone and turned his attention back to the pile of paperwork on his desk. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

In walked a woman of medium build, with a very business-like attitude about her manner. She looked from Charlie to the papers on his desk. At first, nothing seemed wrong, but then he got that feeling in his gut, the one, which said something, wasn't right with this visitor. Oh well, he'd see what she had to say and then do what he had to. Play it by ear. His Irish instincts were kicking him in the gut, telling him to listen to them this time.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Alicia Reynolds. You're Captain Charles DeVane, correct?"

"I am, and what could I do for you, Miss Reynolds?"

"Well, Captain, I'm the attorney for one Vera Donovan. She was from San Diego. I believe you know of her daughter and grandchild Hunter."

"Yes. But what is it that you are after? There really isn't much we can do for you, Miss Reynolds. I'm sorry to say, but Vera Donovan was killed in a car accident a few days ago. And as for the child, the only thing I am able to tell you at this point in time is that she has been taken into protective custody."

"Sir, I don't think you understand. Vera had a will made out about two or three years ago. She expressly appointed me Hunter's legal guardian at any time should she be unable to care for the child. I'm here to collect Hunter and take her home with me to San Diego."

At this point, Alicia Reynolds withdrew a sealed envelope from her briefcase. Charlie took it from her to examine it. "Is it all right to open this?"

"Go ahead. Vera Donovan had no real relatives left. She was very explicit in her wishes as to the welfare of her granddaughter."

Charlie opened the envelope and very carefully extracted the piece of paper. He looked at it for a few minutes, taking in every detail. This paper was typed, and it had a very fancy-looking signature on the bottom. But there was something wrong. His instincts were now screaming at him, telling him that something was definitely wrong with picture. He carefully replaced the paper in the envelope, and handed it back to Alicia Reynolds.

"Miss Reynolds, I think you know that I can't just hand custody of the Donovan child over to you, not without a hearing and child welfare investigation. You're a lawyer; I think you of all people should understand how this would work."

"Captain DeVane, this child should be with me. I've known this child for the past seven years. I met her grandmother shortly after Hunter came to live with her. If I could just see the little girl, and make sure she's all right, then will cooperate with anything you ask of me until I can get custody."

Charlie told Alicia Reynolds to wait just a little while and he'd have everything straightened out. He left the precinct, making certain that Alicia Reynolds was waiting patiently in the lobby where a desk sergeant could keep a very close eye on her. He headed in the direction of the safe house where he'd left Rick and Hunter. Once he got there, he explained everything to Rick, who then showed him the official piece of evidence he'd found in the box along with the letter from Cheryl, the pictures, and the adoption papers.

"It was sealed when I found, and I haven't opened it. I'll leave that up to you. My guess is that it was something that she didn't want anyone else to find until it was absolutely necessary."

"Well, what do you think we should do here, Rick? We certainly can't give that woman custody of Hunter. Every instinct in my body is telling me to just make damn sure she doesn't get anywhere near Hunter."

"Let's all go over to the station and see this woman. If she is who she says she is, and if Hunter knows her, then we know she's not lying."

"But if Hunter doesn't know or recognize her, then we know she's lying and that she's not to have anything to do with Hunter."

"Charlie, I'm willing to bet that the woman you left at the station is Felicia Green who just happened to look differently."

Some time later, Charlie, Rick, and little Hunter entered the station and headed in the direction of the lobby, where they could see the woman who claimed to be Alicia Reynolds sitting right where the captain had left her earlier. When she caught sight of Hunter, she jumped up and rushed toward her.

"Hunter, darling! Are you all right, sweety? I know you're upset about what's happened to your grandma, but everything's going to be okay. Alicia's here now, and I'm going to take you home with me."

Hunter looked from Rick to Charlie. "Rick, I don't know her. Please, don't make me go with her! I don't know her!"

Alicia Reynolds looked very calm. "She's just upset. She'll come around in a few minutes. Why don't I take her and you'll see a definite change in a few minutes."

"I don't think so, Miss Green. See this little girl knows a lot more than you give her credit for. She knew when she first saw you that she'd never seen you before. In fact, we also know that this so-called will you brought with you is a fake. You see, Miss Green, we have the real will that Vera Donovan had drawn up."

"And that will clearly states that Vera's wish was for Richard Hunter to take custody of Hunter Donovan. You will be charged with attempted kidnapping, forgery, and complicity in the murder of Vera Donovan and the attempted murder of Lieutenant Rick Hunter. You're under arrest."

The next day Rick arranged for the execution of Vera Donovan's will Charlie was present, as well as Hunter herself. The executor, as it turned out, was to be Rick. He took his seat, and extracted the will from the sealed envelope.

"September 19, 1996. I, Vera Donovan, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath all possessions to my granddaughter Hunter Elizabeth Donovan. If, my granddaughter is still a minor in the event of my death, I request that a person who has played a very important part in her life be the one to take care of her. That person is Richard Hunter. He, after all, contributed to Hunter's entrance into this world. He helped my daughter Cheryl deliver her baby one night, and this has led to a beautiful child, who would benefit greatly frombeing around this wonderful man. He was also very helpful in arranging my custody of my granddaughter after Cheryl's death. Sergeant Hunter, if you are present at the reading of this will, which I'm sure you will be, it would mean a great deal to me if you were to raise Cheryl's daughter. If you haven't already found the letter Cheryl gave to you, a letter you gave to me when you urged me to take on the responsibility of raising the child my daughter intended on keeping, you'll find it in the metal box where my will was found. Finish reading the letter, Sergeant Hunter. You will find that my daughter had her own wishes in regard to Hunter's guardianship, as do I. I loved my daughter very much, and for her to be taken from me when things between us had not been patched up, well to say the least it was very painful. But thanks to the kindness of a man who cared enough to get involved, I now have a wonderful granddaughter who loves life just as much as her mother did. Hunter, I hope I never have to leave you, sweet heart, but if it is my time, at least I will know you are being well cared for and loved. I love you very much, and someday I hope you understand just how much I love you. Sergeant Hunter will take good care of you. Make him proud of you, and listen to him. Signed, Vera Gene Donovan."

All eyes turned to Hunter and Rick, sitting beside her. What would happen now? Who would be the first to say anything? Chris Novak was the first to speak up.

"Rick, I really think you should go for it. You'll make a great dad. Besides, it is the wishes of the grandmother."

Rick set the paper down on the table and looked over at Hunter. "Hunter, how do you feel about what your grandma wanted? Do you understand that she wants me to raise you? Your mother wrote me a letter, and she said she wants me to take you as well. But I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"I want to stay with you! Grandma told me about you, and she showed me pictures of Mommy. But she never showed me the one that you have at your house. I don't know why she didn't, but I really, really want to stay with you! Mommy wanted me to be with you too. It's what I want too."

"Okay you two." Charlie got up out of his chair. "I'd say we all should go out and celebrate the newest addition to the family. Come on. Lunch is on me everyone!"

Chris smiled at Rick and Hunter. "I guess if it's on him then we'll all be eating burgers and French fries."

"Well, Novak, in your case that can be arranged. But I was thinking of taking everyone out for Italian food."

THE END


End file.
